staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 września 1990
Program 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Domowe przedszkole 9.35 "Dynastia" - odc.41 serialu obyczajowego USA 12.00 Wokół nas: Las 13.00 Chemia: Substancje chemiczne i ich przemiany 13.30 Od przysłowia do przysłowia: Komu się chce szyć, ten gubi naparstek i igłę 14.00 Agroszkoła: Nawożenie organiczne i mineralne 14.35 Mapa folkloru: Lasowiacy 15.05 W świecie sztuki: Świat Etrusków 15.30 Teleradiokomputer 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Wiadomości 16.10 Video - Top 16.20 Dla dzieci: "Tik - Tak" i kino "Tik - Taka": "Misia Yogi wyprawa po skarb" - film animow. USA 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 10 minut 17.45 TV Teatr Prozy - Andrzej Strug: "Sprawa Ewy Eward", reż. Andrzej Zakrzewski; obsada: Anna Seniuk, Henryk Borowski, Jerzy Kamas, Emil Karewicz, Anita Dymszówna i in. 18.55 Plus - minus 19.15 Dobranoc: bajki Ezopa 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Spotkanie z min. Jackiem Kuroniem 20.15 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 41 serialu USA 21.10 Teraz - tygodnik gospodarczy 21.40 "Narodziny w Ameryce" - odc. 2 filmu dok. angielsko- kanadyjskiego z serii "Walka o demokrację" 22.40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 "Walk away, co to znaczy" - program rozrywkowy (jazzowy) 23.35 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama dnia 8.10 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc.41 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News (wersja oryginalna) 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 15.00 Powitanie 15.10 Dookoła świata: "W górach Taj-Szan" (Chiny) 15.40 Z wiatrem i pod wiatr 16.00 Kontakt TV: W kontakcie ze światem - "Czerwona mafia" - rep. o aferach podziemnego świata w ZSRR 17.00 "Hollywood dzisiaj" - odc. 10 (ostatni) dok. filmu z serii "Historia Hollywoodu" 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Modlitwa wieczorna z Tarnowa 19.00 Nowela filmowa TVP 19.30 Studio festiwalowe "Wratislavia Cantans" 20.00 Non stop color - mag. 21.00 Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 "Romeo i Julia z Saskiej Kępy" - film fab. (obyczajowy) prod. polskiej; reż. Edward Skórzewski, grają: Krzysztof Chamiec, Barbara Zielińska, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Roman Kłosowski i in. 23.30 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by The Odd Couple 9.30 Best of British 9.55 The Historyman 10.00 News Weather followed by The Pink Panther Show 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Crystal Tipps and Alistair 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Macgregor's Scotland - on the Outer Edge 12.00 News Weather followed by The Garden Party 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Four Square 14.15 Stage Struck 15.50 Tales of the Rodent Sherlock Holmes 16.15 Paw Paws 16.35 What's That Noise! 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Grange Hill 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Trivial Pursuit 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 May to December 20.30 On the Up 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Looker 23.00 Film 90 with Barry Norman 23.30 Spenser for Hire 0.20 Weather 0.25 Closedown BBC2 7.10 Open University 9.00 My Favourite Spy 10.20 Tarzan and the Lost Safari 11.40 Under Sail 12.00 Truck Drivin' Man 12.50 Into Print 13.20 Jimbo and the Jet Set 13.25 Penny Crayon 13.35 Paint 14.00 News Weather followed by See Hear! 14.50 Holiday Outings 15.00 News Weather followed by Ridin' the Dog 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Sunstruck 17.30 Gardeners' World 18.00 Johnny Tiger 19.40 Bilko: Bilko's Hollywood Romance 20.05 The Barchester Chronicles 21.00 A Bit of Fry and Laurie 21.30 Raw Deal 22.10 Debut on Two: Breast Is Best 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown